country_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
1962
1962 Singles *She's Got You Patsy Cline *The End of the World Skeeter Davis *The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance Gene Pitney *She Thinks I Still Care George Jones *I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love with You) Hank Williams with His Drifting Cowboys *I Remember You Frank Ifield *I've Been Everywhere Hank Snow *Devil Woman Marty Robbins *It Keeps Right On A-Hurtin' Johnny Tillotson *Wolverton Mountain Claude King *Whirlpool Wanda Jackson *So Wrong Patsy Cline *Success Loretta Lynn *From a Jack to a King Ned Miller *Lovesick Blues Frank Ifield *Don't Break the Heart That Loves You Connie Francis *Heartaches Patsy Cline *Send Me the Pillow You Dream On Johnny Tillotson *The Ballad of Jed Clampett Flatt and Scruggs *It Started All Over Again Brenda Lee *Ruby Ann Marty Robbins *In the Jailhouse Now Johnny Cash *Here Comes That Feelin' Brenda Lee *Peace in the Valley Johnny Cash & The Carter Family *Bonanza! Johnny Cash *When I Get Thru With You (You'll Love Me Too) Patsy Cline *The Ballad of Paladin Duane Eddy *Old Rivers Walter Brennan *Funny Way of Laughin' Burl Ives *I've Been Everywhere Lucky Starr *Faded Love Jackie DeShannon *Angela Jones John D. Loudermilk *A Little Bitty Tear Burl Ives *One is the Lonely Number George Jones *We're Gonna Go Fishin' Hank Locklin *Touch Me Willie Nelson *You're Still on My Mind George Jones *Shame on Me Bobby Bare *The Big Battle Johnny Cash *Aching, Breaking Heart George Jones *P.T. 109 Jimmy Dean *Shutters and Boards Jerry Wallace *Call Me Mr. In-Between Burl Ives *Another Day, Another Dollar Wynn Stewart *Adios Amigo Jim Reeves *Don't Let Me Cross Over Carl Butler and Pearl *I'm Here To Get My Baby Out of Jail The Everly Brothers *Don't Go Near the Indians Rex Allen *Charlie's Shoes Billy Walker *Your Used to Be Brenda Lee *I've Enjoyed as Much as I Can Stand Porter Wagoner *Second Hand Rose Roy Drusky *It's Sure Gonna Hurt Dolly Parton *Walk Me to the Door Ray Price *Mama Sang a Song Walter Brennan *World of Forgotten People Loretta Lynn *Molly Bobby Goldsboro *Rowdy Clint Eastwood *If a Woman Answers (Hang Up the Phone) Leroy Van Dyke *Hear the Whistle Blow a Hundred Miles Flatt and Scruggs *Fall-Out Shelter Kevin Shegog *Open Pit Mine George Jones *Mama Sang a Song Bill Anderson *Don’t That Beat All Adam Faith *Lonely Christmas Call George Jones *The Comancheros Claude King *I'm the Girl From Wolverton Mountain Dorothy Baker *Kentucky Means Paradise Glen Campbell *Hello Out There Carl Belew *Where the Old River Flows Jimmie Davis *Are You Mine George Jones & Margie Singleton *The Burning of Atlanta Claude King *Wolverton Mountain Kevin Shegog *Little Black Book Jimmy Dean *Pride Ray Price *Unloved Unwanted Kitty Wells *I Can Mend Your Broken Heart Don Gibson *The Violet and the Rose Little Jimmy Dickens *Just Walking in the Rain Jim Reeves *Don't Let Me Cross Over Carl Butler *The Paper Boy Slim Dusty *Rusted Love Rick and Thel Carey *Big Old Lazy River Kevin Shegog *Get a Little Dirt on Your Hands Bill Anderson *Bury Me Face Down Cowboy Copas *Cold Dark Waters Porter Wagoner *Highway Blues Slim Dusty *After You Turn Out Your Light Roy Drusky *My Name Is Mud James O'Gwynn *Why Do We Go On This Way? Rick and Thel Carey *Bonanza The LeGarde Twins *The Restless One Reg Lindsay *Loose Talk Reg Lindsay *We're Proud to Call Him Son Reg Lindsay and His Relations *Is This Me? Jim Reeves *You're The Only Good Thing (That's Happened to Me) Jim Reeves Albums *Sentimentally Yours Patsy Cline *And Then I Wrote Willie Nelson *Honky-Tonk Man Johnny Horton *My Favorites of Hank Williams George Jones *The Sound of Johnny Cash Johnny Cash *George Jones Sings Bob Wills George Jones *You're for Me Buck Owens *The Country Side of Jim Reeves Jim Reeves *Big Bluegrass Special Glen Campbell *Bluegrass Ramble Bill Monroe and His Bluegrass Boys *New Favorites George Jones *Guitar Spectacular Speedy West *Rose Maddox Sings Bluegrass Rose Maddox *Instant Party! The Everly Brothers *Clint Eastwood Sings Cowboy Favorites Clint Eastwood *Hymns from the Heart Johnny Cash *Brenda, That's All Brenda Lee Category:1962